The Developmental Research Program (DRP) will fund small investigator-initiated projects with direct cost budgets of between $50,000-75,000. We are guaranteeing $200,000 per year for the DRP. Federal SPORE funds will make up $75,000 in the first year, with possible increases in subsequent years depending upon the availability of funds. Institutional commitment from the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute will provide $125,000 per year. Every effort to add additional philanthropic dollars to this amount will be made. In the previous DF/HCC Breast SPORE Grants, DRPs led to publications, grants, and clinical trials. One of the DRP awards from the previous SPORE has formed the basis of a large portion of Project 3 of this grant. The process for soliciting applications, awarding grants, monitoring research progress, and making decisions about ongoing funding are described in this section. The DRP has a transparent peer-reviewed selection process that incorporates defined criteria for funding decisions. The committee that oversees the process and selects the award recipients is the Developmental Research Program and Career Development Awards (DRP/CDP) Governance and Review Committee. The DRP will initiate a broad call for proposals to ensure the most promising early-phase research projects to receive meritorious funding, and investigators at all DF/HCC member institutions will be eligible to submit proposals. The DF/HCC has a large and talented investigator group to provide a wealth of applications from which to choose, and we anticipate a robust response to each and every request for applications that is announced.